Memories
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Shilo is curious about a small pendent Graverobber owns and why he looks so sad when she asks. Memories stay with us forever, but at some point you have to forge new ones. Grilo, hinted former GravesXOC if you squint a little. First Repo! Fic so please be kind and drop a review. Rated for Grave's mouth


**Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Repo**

Since that dreadful night at the Opera one year ago not much had changed. The Largo siblings 'dealt' with each other, for lack of a better term. Amber ran the company while her brothers tried desperately to find a way to get it from her, much to the scalpel slut's immense annoyance. The world kept spinning despite that tragic night, just like it did every day when some poor soul was killed for late payments. Shilo Wallace had managed to pick up the shattered pieces of her life and, for better or worse, worked alongside Graverobber. She fast became one of the most well-known Zydradte dealers on the street, second only to Graves, who despite being a bit disgruntled about the whole thing; let the matter rest rather quickly. They spent almost all their time together between harvesting the addictive blue glow to selling it to the scalpel slut's and desperate addicts. Due to Shilo becoming his 'partner' in a sense, Graverobber began turning those who couldn't pay away. He wouldn't like the girls turn tricks to get the precious blue glow they needed so much, and because of that money came rolling in faster than ever. Soon the tentative friendship became something more. It wasn't love per say, both to jaded to the world to think 'love' could happen so quickly, least of all to them, but it was something. The warmth and companion ship they offered each other made life a bit more bearable. As it were, it was on one of their regular runs to the cemetery that Shilo noticed a small gold pendent hanging from the man's neck. Curiosity got the better of the young women and she began to question him about it,

"Kid it's nothin, don't worry bout it. A memory nothin more." He had brushed it off, but she noticed the flash of pain in his eyes before his normal cocky attitude came back full throttle. So she let it rest, for now.

Months past and in the summer months harvesting Z became more hellish then it was sometimes worth. The stench of the heat wracked bodies was sometimes too much for even Graverobber. It was one such day, when the heat was at its peak and the humidity at its most brutal that Graverobber hit the ground, his stomach emptying itself of their earlier meal. Shilo cursed darkly hoisting him up of the ground and slowly made her way back to the house where she laid him down, desperately trying to get him to cool down. He kept mumbling in his feverish state, going in and out of consciousness. She was sitting next to him when he called out a name weakly, as if begging for this person to come make his pain end,

"Sen…na…" his voiced croaked out, and Shilo couldn't help the small ball of jealousy that pooled in her stomach as she switched out the ice pack on his forehead. A memory he had said, but Shilo had a feeling that locket around his neck was more than some memory. It would explain why he never got rid of the rather expensive looking piece of jewelry despite living on the street for so long. Shilo sighed before turning back to her book, accepting the fact until he woke up, there was nothing she could do about her unwavering curiosity.

Graverobber came to a day later groaning in pain as he pushed himself weakly off the bed, noticing Shilo passed out in the arm chair nearby.

"Kid…Shilo." He called out, his voice rough from not having anything to drink since he passed out. She jolted looking over at him giving him one of those breath taking smiles he enjoyed so much but soon it fell and she walked over sitting on the bed.

"Graves…can you be honest with me?" He hesitated as he watched her look forward with distracted eyes,

"Course Kid, you know that." But she didn't, and he knew that. There were some subjects she tip toed around out of respect for him, his past being the biggest one, and he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Whose Senna?" Her voice came out quietly and Graverobber sighed, and despite his muscles screaming at him in hate he reached forward pulling Shilo close to him.

"She…was my best friend." His voice had gotten deeper in that moment and Shilo had to suppress a shiver knowing this was important and that his voice was the less important of the two things running through her head.

"Was?" clicking back to the conversation she noticed the use of pass tense and immediately felt guilty for bringing this up. Graves let out a small hum, his grip on her tightening slightly,

"Was. She died…hmm what it was, about 10 years ago I'd say. I was 18 so yes 10 years sounds about right." His voice held a certain sadness to it and Shilo wrapped her arms around him, as he stared off into the distance.

"Senna was a bit like you. Curious to a fault and loyal till the end. Damn bitch..she really was a fool sometimes Shilo. Her actions are why I won't let you go to the Z addicts on your own. Her recklessness….damn Shilo she was killed because she didn't keep her curiousness in check. I'll never fucking forgive her for that." It was said in such a way, that Shilo knew the anger was a cover for the sadness, that despite the way he was cursing her name, he missed this Senna and blamed himself for what happened.

"How did she.."

"Repomen." It was hissed, spat even and Shilo stiffened, because she knew there was a damn good chance her father might have been the reason behind this young women's death.

"Fuck Shilo, she was about to turn 18. Ya we were peddlers and it wasn't the best life, but it was somethin. We had always been close, and we helped each other get through things. She only ever had one surgery and we made damn fuckin sure she was never late on payments, even if it meant giving up a little food her life was worth it."

He turned looking into Shilo's eyes and answered the unasked question, "Her eyes. Weighing the pros and cons she went and got night vision. Those eyes were a blessing from the devil himself. Can't tell you how many times we would have been caught if it weren't for the blasted things." Sighing her nuzzled gently into her shoulder, trying to anchor himself to reality, realizing his fever hadn't quite passed.

"She was a protective little thing too. She would not, for any reason sell Z to anyone who looked younger than 12. Fuck she tended to mother the little brats." This was said with a bit of a lighter tone and Shilo looked at him curiously.

"What happened Graves…please tell me, maybe I can help." Shilo ran her fingers gently through his hair making him sigh softly.

"She saw this Repo Man about to off a little kid. No older than 8 or 9. So, guess the maternal instincts kicked in and with little more than her fuckin Z gun she attacked the fucker." Shilo shut her eyes, knowing how this story would end, no one went against a Repo Man and lived to tell about it.

"Found her body a few days later." His voice was hard, cold, and filled with hate, "Her heart was missing and she had been raped. All for protecting some kid. She'd kick my ass now if she knew at first I had blamed the kid, who if you're wondering got away clean." Shilo looked at him before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, he gripped her hips tightly pulling her lithe form onto his lap in a single movement. Shilo broke this kiss after a moment looking him dead in the eyes,

"And I have a feeling if she knew you were blaming yourself, she would kick your ass all over the city." Graves was silent for a moment before letting out a small chuckle and looking at her with a small amount of gratitude in his eyes,

"Your probably right kid, she never was fond of self-pity." Shilo looked toward the locket and Graves followed her eyes and pulled it off opening it to show a small picture of a women with wavy auburn hair, and bright hazel eyes. She was throwing the bird at the camera but seemed somewhat complacent where she was. Shilo looked to see Graverobber staring sadly at the photo so she closed it looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged nipping gently at her neck,

"Shilo, don't apologize for something you couldn't even remember if you were there. Now, I think I need a shower." It was purred gently in her ear and she let him pull her towards the bathroom without a second thought. Forgetting for now, the small gold locket that held the memories, of a woman who might have been able to make a difference in this world if she had been given a chance. Though she did promise herself she would be careful out there, for Graves sake if nothing else. She wouldn't make him suffer through something like that again.

**So that's it for my first Repo! Fic. It's lacking but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism only, flame will be used to roast marshmallows. **

**To those who read my other fic, I'm so damn sorry guys. I'm having the worst case of writers block ever, half the chapter is done but the other half is fighting with me tooth and nail. Hopefully it will be out soon, sorry again.**

**Peace out**


End file.
